


Adachi makes a plan!

by cute_cat



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), Cherry Magic!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cute_cat/pseuds/cute_cat
Summary: I just wanted to write some fluff about Adachi initiating physical affection first after epi 11... though this took WAYY longer than I expected it to.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 26
Kudos: 196
Collections: Cherry Magic - 31 Days of Prompts Can Turn you into a Wizard!





	Adachi makes a plan!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @creativityobsessed for your feedback!  
> Prompt - Dance

Adachi had a busy morning having lots of sales accounts to update last-minute. The usual office small talk was minimal in the morning causing the workplace atmosphere to be heavier than normal. Kurosawa was away on a three-day business trip to Osaka, and Adachi couldn’t help but glance at his empty desk once in a while and sigh internally in disappointment. 

After a busy morning, he had a late lunch with Rokkaku and was dissociating while Rokkaku went on about something to do with Dance Dance Revolution, when Adachi suddenly had a realization. He never initiated any physical contact with Kurosawa. He let the thought stew in his brain for a bit and put it aside for later to hyperfixate on until he came up with a plan.

“Adachi?” Rokkaku asked suddenly, pulling Adachi out of his thoughts.

“Huh? Yes?” He replied startling a bit.

“Are you free today after work?” Rokkaku asked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Um.. yes-” Adachi started.

“Then, let’s go to the arcade! I’ll show you how to play the game!” Rokkaku said with a satisfied smile. 

“But-” He started to object.

“I’ll be waiting for you at your desk after work.” Rokkaku said and began to pack-up his lunch.

True to his word, Rokkaku showed up to his desk before he could make a clean escape. On a day like today, Urabe didn’t even try pushing his work onto Adachi. After being dragged into an arcade by Rokkaku for an hour-long DDR session, Adachi had enough and went back home. He had no clue why Rokkaku thought that HE of all people in the office would be good at DDR with his two left-feet, and awkward body posture, but Rokkaku seemed to have taken it upon himself as a personal challenge to help Adachi succeed in the game. Adachi wasn’t sure if he should be impressed by Rokkaku’s tenacity at making the impossible occur or afraid.

As Adachi walked home, he began to analyze all his interactions with Kurosawa since they started dating. All the hugs, the hand holding even the attempted kiss were all initiated by Kurosawa. He knew that it wasn’t a lack of desire that was his problem… he just had no idea how to just communicate how badly he wanted... He began to fantasize and tripped over his feet. He looked around the street cautiously and decided not to come through the neighborhood again for at least a week, just in case someone saw.

When he reached home he took out his stationary and decided that now was a good time to put a plan in motion. He wrote down two points:

1 - Any affection initiated by Adachi could only happen in his house or Kurosawa’s house.

2 - He (Adachi) needed time to emotionally prepare before initiating it.

Already, two days without seeing Kurosawa, Adachi really felt the loss of his presence in his life and missed him sorely. Although they did exchange texts during the time apart, Adachi was wary of texting him too often for fear of disrupting his work. Adachi decided to make the most of the two days and surprise Kurosawa when he returned. 

\---

On the day when Kurosawa was set to return from his business trip, Adachi left the office early and planned to meet him in the train station and pick him up. To his surprise, as he got out of the elevator he saw Kurosawa arriving at the entrance to the office with his luggage.

“Adachi!” Kurosawa called with a bright smile on his face. He half-ran over to him and hugged him.

Adachi squeezed back tightly and let the warmth engulf him. He liked how when Kurosawa hugged him, he couldn’t read his thoughts. After a minute, Kurosawa pulled away, aware of Adachi’s aversion to public displays of affection, but unable to stop himself from hugging him. _I missed you_ , he thought before releasing Adachi.

“I missed you too” Adachi mumbled quietly in his ear before creating more space between them. His ears started to turn pink and he quickly looked away from Kurosawa’s warm gaze.

“You’re done for the day, right?” Adachi asked.

“Mhmm.” Kurosawa confirmed.

“Let’s go then.” He said with a shy smile gesturing wildly. As they walked towards the train station, Adachi subconsciously closed the distance between them.

“You are okay to stay over?” He asked, trying to keep his voice neutral.

“Of course!” Kurosawa exclaimed with barely concealed excitement.

They got on the busy train towards Adachi’s apartment. There were no seats available so they stood by the handle and Adachi worked up the nerve to hold onto the hem of Kurosawa’s coat during the ride home. 

They stopped by the grocery store on the way to his house. Kurosawa started to prepare all the ingredients for dinner. After a delicious dinner (as always), Kurosawa picked up Tsuge’s book sitting underneath his bed while Adachi played distractedly on his Switch on his bed internally debating what to do next. He kept sneaking glances at Kurosawa trying to gauge his mood. After discovering that this method was useless, he ended up shifting next to Kurosawa on the ground until their hands grazed.

After a comfortable silence, Kurosawa put the book away, stood up and stretched a bit. 

Adachi shifted and asked tentatively “Are you tired?”

Kurosawa shook his head. “I’m fine. Most of the work got done yesterday so I’m okay.”

Adachi stood up and nodded. He approached Kurosawa and pulled him into a hug and rested his head against Kurosawa’s chest. Kurosawa’s eyes went wide and he blinked rapidly. _Am I hallucinating?_ He wondered.

“No.” Adachi said quietly.

“I just missed you” He responded after a couple of minutes noting that Kurosawa’s thoughts were absent. 

Kurosawa hugged him back tightly and began to sway. Adachi smiled at the comforting river of thoughts in Kurosawa’s head and felt the warmth of them as they washed through him. He held him for a long time and was surprised that Adachi didn’t seem to show any desire for the hug to end (as he was used to looking for). Instead, Adachi held him tightly and closed his eyes, enjoying the contact without worrying about anything else. But as with all perfect moments, it eventually had to come to an end.

Much later than Kurosawa anticipated, Adachi began to pull back slowly and somewhat reluctantly. He gently brought his hand up to Kurosawa’s face and caressed his cheek. I love him, he thought, willing Kurosawa to hear his thoughts through his touch. At times, he wished that Kurosawa could understand his thoughts since it was so much easier than verbalizing them.

Unexpectedly, Adachi felt something shift in Kurosawa’s thoughts as he passed through surprise and just stopped his flow of thoughts. 

_Eh?_ He wondered not sure how to deal with this unexpected reaction. Before he could let his thoughts run wild and spiral, he leaned in towards him cautiously and pecked him on the lips. As he did so he was dimly aware that he had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

Kurosawa’s eyes widened but he remained immobile. He waited a few minutes to gauge a reaction, but Kurosawa just seemed to be frozen in place. Despite the physical contact, he couldn’t read his mind either.

_Did I misread the atmosphere? Ah maybe I shouldn’t have done that…_ He started to think, his anxiety building as Kurosawa’s thoughts remained eerily quiet. It was like there was a dam blocking the usual flow of Kurosawa’s thoughts from him to Adachi causing his anxiety to spike.

He pulled away from Kurosawa and bowed. “I’m sorry. I-uh- You must be tired and-” He started trying to scramble for the right words. He began to flail and scratch his neck as he did when he was nervous.

Kurosawa blinked rapidly, seeming to gather his wits, grabbed Adachi’s hand and squeezed it tightly. _I was just taken back, I thought-_ He started, but cut himself off conscious that Adachi was able to listen to his thoughts. He put one hand supporting Adachi’s neck and the other on his waist and drew him in slowly. Kurosawa kissed him gently allowing Adachi to set the pace.

As Kurosawa kissed him, Adachi felt the dam impairing him from hearing Kurosawa’s thoughts break down completely and now his thoughts began to flood him, coming at him faster and more intensely than he was used to. He couldn’t keep up with the pace of his thoughts and could only catch snippets of words like Cute! Love! and Forever.

Once they parted, Kurosawa placed a final kiss on Adachi’s forehead.

 _I love you_ , he thought before letting go of Adachi and creating more space between them.

Adachi curled up into a ball on the ground, unable to look at Kurosawa yet.

"I love you too." He said quietly.


End file.
